The Hidden Power
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts begins with a bang. Voldemort is growing in power and new feelings are being discovered. And when a couple is given a chance to get to know our beloved boy who lived they take it... but can they really go so long without sharing the truth? Watch as Harry takes on his greatest enemy in the fight for everything he believes in. AU after OOTP. F/Hr H/G
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Power**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Harry's 6** **th** **year at Hogwarts begins with a bang. Voldemort is growing in power and new feelings are being discovered. Plus the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors have a mysterious interest in him. Will this be the year he defeats his biggest enemy and finally gets to live a life?**

 **A/N: Reading suggestion – dark background, ¾ width and whatever size font makes you happy. Very comfortable for reading.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Professors**

In the office of Albus Dumbledore, a now familiar conversation was taking place.

"What makes you believe that you are the best candidates for the job?" A couple sat before him, a young woman with reddish hair and a man with dark raven hair, both with eyes the twinkled like diamonds in the morning sunlight.

"Firstly, we were the best in our year for this subject. Lila here was the top student and dedicated her life to trying to defeat Tom Riddle and was part of a group that formed strategies on how to draw him out. I also was part of this group and went on to become one of the top cadets in the Auror academy. We had a child, but we woke up one morning and he was gone. For a while, we lost the will to live." Johnny, the man, had tears in his eyes as he choked this out.

Dumbledore looked down at the parchment before him, trying to conceal his own tears. He cleared his throat.

"Mr –" he paused. He could swear there was something hidden beneath this text. He continued, regaining control. "Partridge.. are you and your wife aware of the last five Defence Professors we've had?"

"We heard a rumour. But we'd love if you could fill us in further, Sir."

"Call me Albus. If you're successful, that's how you'll need to address me after all."

Johnny and Lila nodded.

Albus began. Story telling was an art and he would make it well worth it. "Alright. In 1991, a young man named Professor Quirrell taught the topic. I should have been suspicious by his stutter but I thought perhaps he was just a little terrorised by what he experienced on his sabbatical. It was discovered at the end of the year, thanks to young Mr Potter and his friends, that Quirrell was being possessed by Tom. Sadly, he did not make it out alive. The next year our students had Mr Gilderoy Lockhart. He chased poor Mr Potter around the school, telling him to not misuse his fame. It turned out that he was a fraud who obliviated people and stole their stories. After using young Mr Weasley's broken wand one day, his spell backfired and he himself was obliviated." Lila gasped.

"Third year we had a wonderful young man named Remus Lupin. He has been the best teacher so far but was asked by the Board of Governors to step down as it was discovered by certain Slytherin students that he was a werewolf." At this point, Johnny was now trying to bring a shock-induced coughing fit back under control. _Remus Lupin? A teacher?_ He couldn't believe it.

"The following year, Hogwarts played host to the Triwizard Tournament. Alastor Moody was on staff that year. However, at the close of the tournament, we discovered that the real one was in his trunk and the one before us was the escaped prisoner Barty Crouch Jr. And finally, last year we had the 'pleasure' of hosting Dolores Umbridge – Minister Fudge's Senior Undersecretary. She believed only in teaching theory and as a result, Mr Potter formed a group with the help of his friend Hermione Granger that learned the practical side in secret. They named it Dumbledore's Army to scare her. She ended up trying to harm our students and was fired."

Johnny and Lila breathed a sigh of relief. The story was over. But there was a lot of pressure on them to perform.

"So, Albus, is it true that Tom put a curse on the Defence position?" Johnny asked.

Albus sighed. "If my theories are correct, then yes."

"Do you still believe the prophecy is true?"

Albus' eyes widened. They knew about the prophecy. Who were these people? He calmed himself and searched their feelings. There was no evil intent. He cleared his throat.

"To an extent. Hmm, how shall I put it? I believe prophecies have an element of truth to them but they are read into far too much. It is my opinion that Voldemort saw this is as the be all and end all, therefore taking it as a life or death matter. Voldemort did have a method of immortality on hand but due to the help of Lily and James Potter, those items have been destroyed."

The couple's eyes lit up.

Albus decided the serious part of the interview needed to finish – he was in dire need of tea, laced with something a little stronger.

"So, Lila, Johnny… are you willing to take the risk?"

They looked at each other excitedly. This was it. "YES."

"Wonderful. Now, I have a second proposition for you. Would you do me the honour of joining the Order of the Phoenix? You seem to know something about it."

The couple nodded, eyes full of happiness.

"Good, I'll reinduct you at the meeting."

Johnny's breath left him. He knew. Nothing could get past Albus Dumbledore.

Tea and scones were enjoyed before the couple returned to their Hogsmeade home. On the way out the door, Albus said "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

…..

A child lost, a group that formed battle plans to defeat Voldemort, and the best students of their particular year… there was only one couple that met that description. This was going to be an interesting year.

 **A/N: Yes, yes. Very short. But it's a prologue. Haha. I made it short on purpose – next chapter will be way longer. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, let me know what pairings you want. I was thinking canon ones but am willing to work with ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back to the Hidden Power. I'm amazed that no one has figured out the real identity of my Professors. I must have done well. Haha. Also, thanks to the request of LoverOfRedheads, the main pairings will be Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Fred. Reading suggestion: ¾ width. Enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **From Last Time**_

" _So, Lila, Johnny… are you willing to take the risk?"_

 _They looked at each other excitedly. This was it. "YES."_

" _Wonderful. Now, I have a second proposition for you. Would you do me the honour of joining the Order of the Phoenix? You seem to know something about it."_

 _The couple nodded, eyes full of happiness._

" _Good, I'll reinduct you at the meeting."_

 _Johnny's breath left him. He knew. Nothing could get past Albus Dumbledore._

 _Tea and scones were enjoyed before the couple returned to their Hogsmeade home. On the way out the door, Albus said "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."_

… _.._

 _A child lost, a group that formed battle plans to defeat Voldemort, and the best students of their particular year… there was only one couple that met that description. This was going to be an interesting year._

 **Chapter 2**

Sirius was dead. He wasn't coming back.

Harry James Potter, aged fifteen was slumped sadly against the wall in his very small bedroom. He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging himself in misery. It had been a terribly long three weeks since he'd returned his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still being their ungrateful, nasty selves and Dudley had grown very creative in his bullying. He somehow now had the ability to sneak up on Harry without any sound, despite being over 200 pounds. Not even Harry's regular contact with the members of the Order of the Phoenix was helping. He needed to get out. When anyone asked, his response was "I'm fine!" even though inside his gut was constantly churning from the grief and guilt of what had occurred that fateful night, resulting in the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black. The other thing that constantly weighed on his mind was the prophecy that Dumbledore had finally decided to share with him. He thought back to the confrontation at dinner the previous night.

Harry had been eating a meal with his aunt, uncle and cousin when he happened to look at the chicken drumstick and thought to himself that Buckbeak would probably enjoy the bones. Of course, the thought of Buckbeak brought back the thought of Sirius and before he knew it, tears were running down his cheeks.

This gave fuel to Dudley, who sneered "is ickle baby Potter crying? What happened? Did your girlfriend dump you? I wouldn't blame her. Who'd want an ugly freak like you?"

Petunia gasped. She didn't like her nephew but she'd never heard words like that spoken since she'd immaturely said them to Lily at age sixteen. It was disgusting, and over fifteen years later, she still bore the guilt.

"Dudley! Apologise right now. One of those chicken order people could be listening."

In the middle of his tears, Harry bit back a laugh. _Chicken Order?_ That was golden. "Sorry, Potter." Dudley grunted.

"What is the meaning of this, eh freak? What did you do this time?" Vernon yelled.

"Oh, just lead my godfather to his death. Nothing to be excited over."

His aunt paled. "Black is dead?" She'd always had a slight soft spot for Sirius, not that she'd ever tell anyone.

Harry nodded tearfully. "Now may I please be excused?"

Vernon ran at him, shoving Harry against the wall. "Not until you apologise for RUINING MY DINNER."

"S-s-sorry." Harry whimpered. This wasn't good enough. Vernon drew his fist back, hitting Harry in the nose. Blood went everywhere.

"Now you've gone and gotten blood on my wife's nice carpet. Freak! It's enough the we have to house you. What an ungrateful wench!" Another slap. "Clean it up!" his uncle screamed as he stormed off.

Harry stumbled up the stairs, his head spinning. He collapsed on the bed, not waking until the next morning.

Now here he was, still feeling ill. He was sure he had at least one broken rib and a black eye. Dragging himself to a standing position, he limped over to the desk, getting out a quill and parchment.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I first wanted to start by saying how sorry I am for almost destroying your office at the end of term. It wasn't nice of me and I had no right. You were just trying to do your best. I'm sorry for getting Sirius killed too. Thank you for telling me the real reason why Tom is after me. I swear my loyalty to the Chicken Order (you can thank my aunt for that one) and pledge that I will do my absolute best to defeat Him this year._

 _In order to do this, I need knowledge. I wonder if you would be able to send me some books that might help me. Maybe some defense books, charms, guarding the mind, advanced transfiguration. Anything. I need something to do. Also, I'm wondering if it would be suitable for me to run in the mornings? I don't mind if my guard follows me, I just really need to build my physical strength. Last night I was beaten again and it showed me how much work I have to do. I need to learn how to fight back sir._

 _Also, I'm fine right now but is there any indication as to when I'm getting out of here?_

 _Kind Regards_

 _Harry_

Satisfied, he signed his name with a flourish and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Can you take this to Professor Dumbledore?" She nipped at his finger as though she were telling him off for doubting and flew out the window. Harry watched until she became a white speck in the distance.

HP HP HP HP HP

Harry didn't hear from Dumbledore for an entire two days. In fact, he'd almost forgotten about the letter when there was a bright flash of fire above his bed. "Hello Fawkes. Have you got something for me?"

The majestic bird trilled and dropped a letter on Harry's bed. He sat down, opening it carefully. Fawkes was now hovering above him, singing a peaceful song. The letter read,

 _My Dear Boy,_

 _Thank you kindly for your letter. Please excuse an old man for taking so long. I had questions for certain people that required answering in order to meet your request. No apologies are needed for getting angry. I myself have exploded things in my office. Just ask my dear phoenix, Fawkes._

 _I must say your aunt's remark rather amused me. I've heard it referred to as the turkey order, the bird order, the duck order and the eye of the tiger but chicken must be my favourite by far._

 _As for telling you about the prophecy, I felt it was high time. I probably should have done it when you first asked but I was selfishly shielding you from the burden. I did not know how well you would shoulder it. Will you forgive me? You need not worry about being alone in this fight. As you have pledged your allegiance to the chickens (Oh, my boy, I cannot stop laughing), so we pledge our allegiance to you._

 _I have arranged a variety of books and skilled mentors for you to learn from, including myself. There will be no need to worry about running with a guard as I will be returning at 6pm to collect you. We will be holding a meeting at 7pm so please be ready on time._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump._

Harry grinned. Dumbledore certainly had style. He quickly scrawled _Yes, I'll be ready. Ps, I rather like to think we're fighting "For Cedric."_ And watched as Fawkes disappeared in a ball of fire again.

He then spent the rest of the afternoon packing his trunk and making sure all was well in the Dursley home.

HP HP HP HP HP

At five minutes before six, there was a knock on the Dursley's front door. Harry raced down the stairs, wanting to get there before they could. His suspicions were correct. It was Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry stared at him, unmoving. Fear coursed through him.

The man whispered, "For Cedric" and Harry smiled. "What did you tell me after I woke up from rescuing the stone?"

"I believe I told you that what happened below was a complete secret, so naturally, the entire school knew."

Harry nodded and beckoned the man in. "Well done, Harry. I must say, I wasn't expecting such maturity from you. How did you know what to ask? Or even _to_ ask, for that matter?"

The boy before him shrugged. "I dunno sir, it just came to me."

Albus smiled. "I do believe this could be a hidden ability. Anyway, come, let us depart with your things.. I assume they're in your room?"

"Yes, Sir." The two continued their trek up the stairs and entered the room to find Fawkes sitting majestically on the edge of Harry's bed. "Hello, Fawkes."

The bird nodded at them. Albus turned to Harry once more. "Now my boy, if you'll grab his tail feather, we'll be flaming to Grimmauld Place." The pair did so and disappeared with a flash.

HP HP HP HP HP

Harry landed hard on his feet.

"Welcome my boy, to your new home." Albus said kindly and watched as the boy before him fell apart.

"Are you serious?" Harry choked out a couple of minutes later.

"Dead serious. Sirius gifted it to you and as of this morning, it is far better protected than your aunt and uncle's home."

"Wow! Thank you, sir! I promise I'll defeat Voldemort."

"And I'll help you." Albus said firmly.

The two men hugged and spent the rest of the hour getting to know each other. Harry discovered that Albus really did like socks, his favourite colour was blue, and he loved to read muggle gossip magazines. Albus discovered that Harry missed his parents so much he would do anything to have them back, that his favourite colour was red as it reminded him of the Weasley family, and he was afraid that he'd never have a chance to have his own wife and children.

Seven O'clock came rapidly. Order members filed in, one after another, and sat down at the table. Many looked curious, some afraid, some amused. At the head of the table was Albus, and at his right hand was Harry.

"Welcome, Order Members, to another meeting. Our first item on the agenda is to induct three new members. We have Johnny and Lila Partridge, who are to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors this year at Hogwarts, and our beloved Harry Potter." Chatter broke out.

"ALBUS! What do you think you're doing? Harry's only a boy. I can't allow it! The Order is for adults who can handle themselves in sticky situations." Molly Weasley shrieked.

Albus looked to his right. Harry stood up. They'd discussed a reaction like this and how to deal with it. "Actually, Mrs Weasley, he can. First of all, I now own this house. Second, you are not my mother. You mean a lot to me but Lily and James were the ones that gave me life. I appreciate what you've done for me, however I am old enough to make my own decisions. And third, there is a prophecy that states I'm the key to defeating Voldemort. Oh come on, it's just a name. VOLDEMORT. I've defeated him five times. I should know a thing or two about how he works."

"I don't like it. You're too young." Molly said sadly.

Lila spoke up. "If you ask me, Harry has the right to be here. If he really is the child of the prophecy then he needs as much support and knowledge as he can get, and we can give it to him. Besides, the boy said he knows how Voldemort works. I say we give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And what would _you_ know about being a mother?" Molly asked snidely, making even Severus look surprised.

"A great deal. I lost my child in the last war, or rather that's what I was told."

Harry looked at her gratefully, quelling the argument. "Thank you, Mrs Partridge. I appreciate that."

"Call me Lila dear. Mrs Partridge makes me feel old."

"Alright Lila."

Albus cleared his throat. "Any other objections?" No one spoke so he moved on. "Repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly resolve before these witnesses to fight for good, not for evil, and never betray the Order of the Phoenix."

"I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly resolve before these witnesses to fight for good, not for evil, and never betray the Order of the Phoenix."

"I promise to listen, to speak when I am asked, and to devote the best of myself to the roles entrusted to me."

"I promise to listen, to speak when I am asked, and to devote the best of myself to the roles entrusted to me." Harry repeated, ignoring the dubious looks from the elder members.

"Finally, I promise to pursue justice, love mercy and extend compassion toward others."

"Finally, I promise to pursue justice, love mercy and extend compassion toward others." Harry shook Albus' hand as he said the last line and bowed to the rest of the Order.

The same process was repeated with Johnny, and then Lila.

"Missy!" Although the meeting had begun, Albus thought it was high time that tea and cake were to be consumed. Tea helped everything.

"Yes, Master Dumbly?"

"May we please have some tea and cake Missy?"

"Of course, Master!" she squeaked excitedly. "I is being right back."

"Wonderful." Albus rubbed his hands together. "Now, feel free to help yourselves when it comes along, but I believe that Mr Potter, you had something to tell everyone?"

The two had discussed the structure of the meeting and Harry felt that everyone needed to know who Voldemort really was. As it stood, the headmaster had taken it upon himself in the time they'd talked to give him the rest of Voldemort's story.

Harry stood again. "Yes, Professor. I believe it's time we had a history lesson." He flicked his wand, making a projector screen appear. "Tom Marvolo Riddle was born to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Senior on December 31, 1926. He was a half blood wizard considered to have been the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Tom grew up in an orphanage, starved of love, and entered Hogwarts at age eleven, being sorted into Slytherin. Through his mother, he was Salazar's heir. He performed many dark acts, including splitting his soul and opening the Chamber of Secrets. In my second year, I had an encounter with him. It was there that he revealed who Tom Riddle really is." Harry stopped speaking as he wrote TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE in the air. A flick of his wand later, the letters rearranged. "That's right, Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort."

Gasps rang around the room. Moody, Remus and the Partridges didn't look surprised, nor did Severus. Molly was in tears, Tonks was pale and had accidentally reverted to her base form in the shock of the announcement, and Kingsley was silent. As the members began to settle, Albus sat down to enjoy a piece of Vanilla Sponge Cake and Earl Grey tea. Ten minutes later, he decided it was time to hear from his Potions Master.

"Severus, your report please? This tea is rather lovely isn't it everyone?"

"Certainly Professor. The Dark Lord is still seething over his loss at the Battle of the Department of Ministries. He has turned his focus from raids to gathering his forces for the time being, which gives us a slight advantage. I believe we need to recruit as many light witches and wizards as we can while we have the time. He has also told Lucius, not realising that I was in earshot, that his target once school begins will be Potter and those he loves. He wishes to seek revenge. We must learn to work together in order to win – the Dark side is more united than we are at present. Thank you." He said, sitting down. "I am rather partial to Earl Grey myself" he whispered to the person beside him, who happened to be Harry.

Harry made a note to send the Professor some tea for Christmas.

The meeting continued, and various members gave their own reports – Emmeline Vance shared on security at the ministry, Moody discussed the Aurors and the progress he was making with the latest candidates, Mundungus shared on the items he'd stolen from dark wizards, and Remus revealed that he was in contact with a fellow werewolf that did not believe in fighting for Voldemort.

Albus stood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that is all for tonight. However, I would like for us to have a minute of silence in honour of Sirius Black, who died fighting for our cause. Thank you."

A minute passed. Harry reflected on the night that he'd met Sirius, the hope he'd felt when his godfather had offered him a home. He remembered the times during his fourth year that he'd snuck to a little cave on the outskirts of town to deliver food. The night Sirius' head had appeared in the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room. And how he should have used the mirror more often.

As people left again to return to their lives and prepare for the next day, Albus called out "Lila, Johnny, Remus… please stay. I wish to speak with you. The rest of you, have a wonderful night."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

As Harry went to bed that night, he looked back on the events of the day. He'd been taken by surprise by the headmaster's phoenix appearing in his bedroom. Then he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place only to find that headquarters was now his home. Albus had let him into the Order, despite Molly's protest, and the new couple, Lila and Johnny had backed him up. Even Professor Snape had been civil.

He hoped it would continue.

 **A/N: I know I had a few short scenes but it's because this day has a lot of time in between where there's just nothing happening. I was aiming for 4000 words but found I just couldn't force it. Thank you in advances for your kind reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to the Hidden Power. I've had a couple of people comment on the slow development of my characters and honestly, my only response to it is that not every story moves particularly fast. If you like it, great. If you don't, that's alright. Some of the description of the joke shop comes from the British edition of the Half Blood Prince. Anyway, onto the next episode.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _As Harry went to bed that night, he looked back on the events of the day. He'd been taken by surprise by the headmaster's phoenix appearing in his bedroom. Then he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place only to find that headquarters was now his home. Albus had let him into the Order, despite Molly's protest, and the new couple, Lila and Johnny had backed him up. Even Professor Snape had been civil._

 _He hoped it would continue._

 **Chapter 3**

A few weeks later, it was time to go to Diagon Alley. School was resuming three days later, and no one wanted to turn up without supplies. Harry entered the dining room on August 29th, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at _his_ table, wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt and if his guesses were correct, matching shorts.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you alright?"

"Ah, good morning my dear boy. I'm perfectly fine thank you. I thought I might dress like a muggle, seeing as we're going to Muggle London today."

Harry sighed. "It's very bright. If you're trying to stand out, it's great though."

Someone snorted. He looked around to find Johnny was bright red in the face and trying to hold his laughter in. Harry winked at him.

"How might I fix it, if I didn't want to stand out?" Dumbledore asked.

"I dunno, pants or something?"

"And if I wanted to be an eccentric old man returned from an island holiday?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Sure, go with that then. What's for breakfast?"

Lila got up and showed him to a seat. "I cooked this morning. Would you like pancakes or waffles?"

"Uh, waffles please ma'am."

"How many times do I have to tell you, young man? Call me Lila."

He smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Lila."

"Eat up, you've got a long day ahead of you." Lila fussed, putting a plate down in front of him. "We're your guards for the day."

"Really? Can we get ice cream?" Harry asked cheekily.

"We'll see. Johnny loves it too. Anyway, hurry up. Albus has been waiting hours."

As predicted, Diagon Alley was bustling. Every way he looked, Harry could see witches and wizards buying hats, robes, potions ingredients, books and anything else they might need. One shop that seemed to draw patrons' attention was a brightly painted joke shop amid the dull, green exteriors of its surrounding shops. Above the door was a name in gold lettering. Harry looked closer. _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ "They did it! They actually did it."

"Did what, Mr Potter?" Albus asked.

"The twins. They told me in my fourth year they were going to open a joke shop when they finished school. I may or may not have helped them out by giving them my winnings from the tournament."

"I've temporarily gone deaf." Albus said with a wink. "Johnny, Lila, where to first?"

"Gringotts, I'd say. After all, if we're to buy supplies, we'll need money."

A trip to Gringotts never went as planned though. A long line of customers meant waiting and waiting meant conversation. This was fine until Johnny asked if Harry had a girlfriend. Harry responded that he had his eye on a girl but did not elaborate further. Johnny and Lila were called forward by the teller and just about fainted. "This way please, Mr and Mrs Po – I'm sorry, Partridge." Once everyone had their gold, they met at the surface and left the bank to shop. Albus claimed he had a meeting with Tom, the manager of the Leaky Cauldron, and left to do his business.

"Excuse me, Lila? Can we visit the joke shop at some point? Fred and George are personal friends of mine."

"Oh, uh, I'm not really a fan of pranks but I'm sure Johnny can take you. In fact, how about you give me your supply list and we'll meet at Fortescue's in half an hour?" She stuttered.

"Sure." Harry said brightly, handing it to her. He didn't see Johnny mouthing _we'll talk about this later,_ which was probably just as well as he might have cottoned on to the fact that he wasn't the only one trying to hide a secret.

Lila left and Johnny, free of his wife rolled his eyes and then did a wee victory dance. "Sorry, but I've never managed that. Let's go."

Up close, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was even stunning than from afar. Fred and George's windows were so bright they hit the eye like a firework display. The left-hand window was dazzling with various products that glittered, puffed, revolved, flashed popped. A giant poster adorned the right-hand window, drawing people in.

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU KNOW WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO –

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION

"This is brilliant!" Johnny murmured. Harry laughed in agreement and led the way inside. It was packed with customers. Looking around, Harry saw boxes upon boxes piled high. There were the twins perfected product, Skiving Snackboxes. He noticed that Nosebleed Nougats were rather popular, with only one set remaining. Bins full of trick wands lined the floors, the cheapest turning into chickens or pants; and the most expensive hitting one around the head. The twins also stocked quills of various varieties, including self-inking and spell-checking. A space cleared and Harry pulled Johnny through it to the counter where Fred and George were standing giving a demonstration of a magical hangman. A girl had found her way to a large display cabinet nearby and was reading the information on the back of a box.

"Patented Daydream Charms. _One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteens._ You know, that's extraordinary magic!" She said excitedly.

"Hermione Granger! Is that really you? Just for that, you can have it for free. Blimey, what happened to your face?" A bright voice called from behind them.

"Your bloody self-punching telescope." Hermione snapped.

"I'm sorry. Here, have some of this – it's bruise paste." Fred said, pulling out a tub from his pocket. "Oh, hey Harry. Doesn't Granger look beautiful today?"

"She always does." Harry said easily, challenging Fred to say otherwise.

"Yes, of course." Fred responded, throwing an arm around Hermione, who looked minorly uncomfortable but slightly flattered too. "Georgie! Ickle Harrikins is here. And he's got someone with him."

George appeared a few moments later, looking brighter than ever.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see chap! And you too Hermione. Who is this?"

"This is Johnny Partridge. He and his wife are teaching Defence this year at Hogwarts. Serious he may look but let me tell you, he's secretly into pranks. He escaped with me for now, but we have to meet Lila at Fortescue's in twenty minutes. She's doing the school supplies while Johnny and I have a laugh."

"Oh brilliant. Come and have a tour then. Granger, you can come too."

Smiling took at least twenty years off Johnny's face, as they discovered. "Brilliant! Oh, Harry, this is the best day ever!"

George then went on to show them everything that was for sale and told of the gruelling long nights they'd spent developing the products. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by their work ethic, Harry was impressed by the fact that two young men could take various potions and charms and transform them into something so life giving, and Johnny had tears in his eyes at the memories it bought back from his school days.

Harry left the store with an armful of the best wheezes and secrets that he hoped he wouldn't have to reveal too soon, such as a secret range of items such as decoy detonators and something called Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

"Johnny! Harry! Over here." A woman called to them.

"Oh Godric, she's done already. Mad, I tell you Harry." Johnny muttered under his breath. The pair walked towards her and he held out his arms towards his wife. "Hello dear, I see your shopping was done rather efficiently. I'm assuming you sent the supplies home since I don't see them here and you look extremely satisfied. Say, Harry, what's your favourite ice cream flavour? Mine's cookies and cream, followed by Peanut Butter Chocolate." He flopped into a chair, exhausted.

"Oh, uh, same actually. How about you, Lila? I know Professor Dumbledore is rather partial to cherry and vanilla."

"Butter Pecan. All this ice cream talk is making me hungry. Johnny, what will you have? One scoop, two scoops, three?"

"Just two thank you. One of the cookies, and one of the peanut butter."

"Excellent, and Harry? My shout."

"The same as Johnny please."

She smiled as though she knew something he didn't. "I'll be right back. And don't look, but I just thought I'd warn you there's a young redhead running towards you and I think she seems to recognise your face."

"Harry! Fred and George told me you were here."

Harry jumped up, welcoming her into his embrace. "Oh, hey Ginny! You look great! How's your summer been? I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other."

"I spent most of the time being bossed around by mum. I don't mind. I'm just little Ginny after all."

"Codswallop! You were a huge part of what happened at the ministry. You saved my life."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Sirius. Um, not to be rude but who is this man?"

Johnny stood too and shook her hand. "I'm Johnny, Johnny Partridge. My wife Lila is inside getting ice creams. We're the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors. Pad – Sirius did excellent work with the Order in the first war. Best Hit Wizard there was."

Ginny smiled. "So I've heard. Yes, Harry, I understand your sign language and I would love a Strawberry Dream." Johnny looked around and chuckled when Harry's cheeks grew pink.

"What is it with Potter's and redheads?"

"Sorry?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Oh, the last seven generations of Potter's have been redheaded. My wife is really a redhead too. She put a different colour in it when we lived in a muggle community – she made friends with the hairdresser and that was that."

"Wow, I must have talk with her about it. I love hair and makeup."

Harry and Lila walked out holding the four ice creams. "Here you go, Gin. This is Lila."

"Lovely to meet you. I hope Johnny hasn't been too much of an annoyance. You know, marriage is rather like babysitting. He might be 36 but most times he acts like he's five." Lila confessed to Ginny.

Ginny snorted. "Harry's just as bad. If it weren't for Hermione keeping us in line, we'd all be a lot worse off. My brother Ron is nuts for her but she's into Fred."

" _That's_ what was going on? He looked like he wanted to kiss her when she complimented the daydream charms."

Lila giggled. "I'm sure she's lovely. What house are you all in?"

"Gryffindor of course. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I said I didn't want to." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Same here. I was in possession of Tom Riddle's diary at the time though so I don't know if I would have fit."

"You'd fit anywhere. You're amazing. Mr and Mrs Partridge, Ginny here was the one that came up with the name for our Defence group last year – she said we should call it _Dumbledore's_ Army because that was Umbridge's worst fear. Then, even though she knew there was danger, she still took down the Inquisitorial Squad and fought beside me with unwavering loyalty. She refused to let me stop her from going. I'm so proud of her."

Ginny squeezed his hand lightly. "Thanks Harry. I needed that." He smiled back.

The conversation flowed easily between the four. They discussed pranks, their families and future, and were just moving onto their worst breakups when Dumbledore's Patronus appeared, bearing a message that Death Eaters had been spotted in the Alley.

"Ginny, get behind me and stay there." Harry ordered. "They're probably after me. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire. When there's a break, I want you and Lila to get back over to Fred and George's shop."

"Alright." She whispered as she moved. "You okay with that Lila?"

Lila frowned. "I was supposed to be _your_ guard Harry, not the other way around. It's my duty to protect you."

"I've got Johnny. I need you to protect Ginny."

"Harry Potter, I do not need protecting!" Ginny screamed.

"If I lost you, I'd see no reason to live. Please, do it for me. And Lila, I don't think Johnny would cope without you."

They both sighed. "Fine."

An explosion behind them marked the start of yet another battle. With the flick of a wand, curses were flying everywhere, and many bystanders ran for the nearest shop they could find. Harry and Johnny angled themselves in a way that Ginny and Lila could be a part of the escape.

"Ah, little baby Potter and his daddy, come to fight. I killed Sirius Black! You're easy." A screechy voice behind them gloated.

The two men spun. "Bella, lovely to see you again. I should have known I couldn't have taken a trip to Diagon Alley without you or your buddies bothering me." Harry retorted.

"What are you doing?" Johnny hissed.

"Keeping us alive. This one likes to talk. She's just as bad as Tom. Death Eater at three o clock."

Sure enough, when Johnny turned, there stood another one. "Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio! Sectumsempra!"

Johnny dodged both curses like he'd been born duelling. "Stupefy!"

A scream and a thud indicated that Harry had successfully disarmed Bellatrix.

"Nice job Harry!" Johnny yelled.

Inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ginny and Lila were huddled in Fred and George's back room. As they listened to the yells and bangs of the battle, they prayed that their men would come out of it alive. The twins had also gone out to help, so Ginny had extra reason to worry.

"You love him, don't you?" Lila asked suddenly.

Ginny looked at her. "Yeah, I do. And I have since the moment I met him. How did you meet Johnny?"

"Oh, we went to school together. He was a bit of a joker but when I looked past that and saw his heart, I saw him in a different light. It helped that he stopped bullying people too."

"Awww, that is so sweet. Harry said his parents had a similar story. You know, his mother's sister was so jealous she called him a freak when he grew up?!"

"She WHAT?"

"Yeah. And he told me that before he got his letter, he thought they died in a car crash."

Lila's face paled. "Gosh, that's awful. Do you think he'd want them in his life if he could have them back?"

Ginny paused. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I've heard him some nights in the Common Room when he thinks no one is listening. He talks as though they're right there. Stuff like, 'Hey mum, I broke up with Cho today because I realised I like another girl,' and 'Dad, what does love feel like? Is it like quidditch?' It's bittersweet really. Hermione said she was his first ever hug."

A tear trickled down Lila's face. "Wow, he's been through a lot hasn't he? How is he so gentle and kind? Shouldn't he be angry and violent?"

"I asked him about it one day. He told me he doesn't want to be like his uncle when he's a father, so he chooses love over hate every day. I think that could be the power that Voldemort knows not."

"You know about the Prophecy?" Lila gasped.

"Please, Harry is my best friend. I dragged it out of him when he came back from Dumbledore's office. How do _you_ know about it?"

"I was Albus' top researcher in the first war. When we had our son, he warned us that because we had a baby, Voldemort could be coming after us."

"Oh, your son was born near the end of July?"

"Yeah. I miss him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you relive your past. Hey, Johnny told me that you made friends with a muggle hairdresser. How'd that happen?"

And so, Lila went on to tell Ginny about how the next-door neighbour had come over one day and offered her a free cut and colour. Lila had taken her up on the offer and the two had become friends. They'd become so close that she'd often gone for coffee with her. She'd been heartbroken when they'd had to move.

A little while later, they realised the sounds of fighting had died down. They crept quietly towards the front door.

"Oh no." Ginny muttered. "Come on, Harry."

Voldemort had arrived.

"Harry Potter, come to die." Voldemort mocked.

"Please, Tom, you need to think of something better. You've said that the last three times we've met. Have you run out of ideas goldfish?"

"Don't call me that name!"

"Oh which, Tom? Or Goldfish. Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"

"Argghh! Crucio!" He screamed, aiming his wand at Harry. Johnny pushed him aside and jumped in front. His cries echoed through the street. Harry reached into his pocket, trying to find a decoy detonator.

"Aha!" He shouted and threw it. "Go fetch, doggie." The decoy detonator was a black horn-like object that allowed the thrower to create a diversion by 'running' away and when dropped, making a large banging sound and emitting clouds of black smoke.

"Noooooooo! You'll never kill me. Goodbye, Hairy Potter. Reducto!" Voldemort apparated away and an eerie silence covered the area.

"Did he just call you hairy?" Johnny asked in shock, now that he'd recovered.

"Yes, and _you_ need to see Madam Pomfrey. You've got cruciatus exposure." Harry responded.

"What about you? You're covered in scratches!"

"Ginny will fix it. She's my little healer."

"Ah, so you _were_ lying in Gringotts! You do have a girlfriend."

"Not really. I haven't asked her out."

"But you _do_ like her. You're blushing again." Johnny teased.

Harry scowled but didn't deny it. "Let's go find the girls. Muggle London can wait."

"Sure, sure. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool."

When Ginny saw Harry walk safely into the shop, she threw caution to the wind and kissed him passionately.

"Woah. That's a nice welcome." Harry muttered when she stepped back. "You alright now?"

"Oh Harry, I was so worried for you. I thought I was going to lose you for real this time!"

"Ginny, have you been having nightmares again?" Harry asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah," Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and then gently pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"Let's get you cleaned up." She kissed his cheek. "And then I am inviting myself to dinner at your place. I really like Johnny and Lila. You're an added bonus, Harry James Potter."

"I love it when you say my name like that," Harry sighed.

Ginny giggled. "Well, I shall have to say it more often. Now shut up and let me work."

"Yes, Nurse Ginny."

She tended to his wounds very gently. His face was covered in scrapes, a bruise was forming below his eye and blood was trickling from a cut on his chin. If anyone asked Harry if it had been worth it, he'd have responded with a resounding yes. Every chance he had to save Ginny was a chance to steal more precious moments with her. She made fighting the war worth it. She was the reason he wanted to win. It was merely a matter of plucking up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and eventually wife. When she was done he leaned forward, his heart racing. He was just lowering his lips to hers when they were disturbed.

"Harry dear, are you in here? Oh, hello Ginny, I was wondering where you were."

Harry stepped back from Ginny, suddenly feeling shy. "Mrs Weasley. How are you? Would you like to come for dinner at my place?"

"I don't want to be a bother. We take up an awful lot of room."

"No, you're no bother at all. Besides, I'm sure Fred would love an opportunity to spend time with Hermione," Harry said with a wink.

Her mouth dropped open. "Fred and Hermione? Are you quite serious? I thought she was into Ron."

Harry and Ginny shared an amused look. "Mm hm. And it's the other way around. Anyway, are you going to come?"

"Oh, yes dear, of course. You'll let Lila and Johnny know."

"Yeah. They're staying with me, so no problem at all. Speaking of, I must go and check on Lila. She seemed to go into shock when I ordered her to stay with Gin." Harry left the room, leaving Ginny and her mother to sort themselves out.

Dinner that evening was a scrumptious affair. Lila wanted to impress, so there were placemats and silver forks and fancy plates. She'd made cubed potatoes, peas and corn, broccoli, Yorkshire Puddings, roast beef and three different desserts, including treacle tart. Johnny made an effort to share many stories of his pranking days and had the twins in hysterics. When their bellies and hearts were full, they adjourned to the sitting room for tea. Harry noted with interest that Lila and Johnny had left to finish a rather intense discussion privately. As Ginny had excused herself to the bathroom, Harry was left watching everyone else. He was particularly amused by the twin's antics – Fred was still trying to get Hermione's attention and George was egging him on.

"Come on Granger, at least admit I'm as gorgeous as you are."

"Depends. I'm not that good looking." Hermione admitted.

"Not that good looking? Even I think you're beautiful, and I'm not the one that's in love with you!" George yelled.

Hermione blushed. Ron lunged at Fred. "You can't have her!"

"Oh really Ronald, can't he? I'd rather have him than you if that's the way you're going to act."

Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Thanks Hermione," Fred grinned. "So, since Ron is out of the question, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll agree to it if I get a discount on your products and you buy a Hogsmeade Store so you can see me regularly – my friend from Kensington is a magical real estate agent and she told me there's an empty space available."

"Deal. George, I believe we have some negotiation to do tomorrow. For now though, I think I'll take my lady for a stroll to the rooftop. Come, my beautiful lady and we shall enchant all of London with our wonderful singing." Fred reached out a hand. Hermione giggled and took it, racing out of the room with him.

On the way back from the bathroom, Ginny stumbled on Lila and Johnny arguing. Not wanting to be seen, she ducked into a hidden alcove and stood perfectly still.

"Babe, I counted at least ten times you nearly blew our cover!" Lila huffed.

"You were just as bad."

"Jimmy! Okay fine, yes I was a little obvious when I talked to Harry's young lady friend. I don't think she realised though."

"Let's hope not. The goblins nearly gave us away too. 'Mr and Mrs Po – Oh, I mean Partridge'. Nothing gets past them."

"So that's two goblins, Albus and Remus that know the truth. How long do we have to keep this up?" She whined. "I want to tell Harry. It's getting harder and harder each day."

"Good things take time. I'm sure he'll forgive us. It took _us_ fifteen years to realise the truth anyway."

"That Ginny girl told me that Petunia claimed we died in a car crash! As if an automobile would kill us!"

"We'll get through this. I love you Lil. Now let's rejoin the party and act like this conversation didn't take place."

Outside the room, Ginny's eyes widened. As she waited for the coast to clear, she processed all she'd heard. If that was who she thought it was, then no wonder Lila had asked about him wanting his parents. She prayed that Harry would forgive her when he discovered that she'd discovered the truth before him. "Merlin's beard. And I thought we might have a nice, quiet year for once."

 **A/N: If I didn't stop there, I probably would have gone on forever. But I've really taken some effort to develop the relationships between the three main pairs. I'm still working on writing good action scenes. I enjoyed this chapter's development. I hope you did too. Ps, I know Hermione's 'deal' seems a little different, but I couldn't find a way for my original idea of doing a prank together and not being caught to work. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back to The Hidden Power. Let's recap: Harry and his 'guards' went to Diagon Alley for the annual school supply trip and ended up touring the Weasley twins new shop. Ice cream was had and then a battle broke out – meaning Harry and Johnny fought, and Ginny got to know Lila. Everyone joined Harry for dinner, Fred asked Hermione out and Ginny overheard a heated argument. On with the story! Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

" _That Ginny girl told me that Petunia claimed we died in a car crash! As if an automobile would kill us!"_

" _We'll get through this. I love you Lil. Now let's rejoin the party and act like this conversation didn't take place."_

 _Outside the room, Ginny's eyes widened. As she waited for the coast to clear, she processed all she'd heard. If that was who she thought it was, then no wonder Lila had asked about him wanting his parents. She prayed that Harry would forgive her when he discovered that she'd discovered the truth before him. "Merlin's beard. And I thought we might have a nice, quiet year for once."_

 **Chapter 4**

September 1st had finally arrived, bringing with it the joys and trials of going back to Hogwarts. Harry was awakened by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Rise and shine beautiful! Up we get. It's off to school we go!" A girl sang happily. "Harry, please, if you're awake, come to the door. I'm tired of waiting."

Harry groaned and walked over to it. He was greeted by the sight of the youngest Weasley, who seemed far too excited.

"Ginny, seriously? How are you up so early?"

"Early? Harry! It's 8:45 already! Have you even packed?"

Harry scowled. "Yes, Lila made me do it last night. She even stood there and watched. Laughed her head off most of the time too. It's why I'm so tired."

She grinned and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, well, come on downstairs. There's a surprise waiting for you."

"What is it?"

"That's the point of a surprise. Follow me!"

Harry rolled his eyes and let her drag him down the stairs by the hand. When they reached the entrance to the dining room, Ginny blindfolded him.

"Trust me. You'll love it! I freaked out when I saw it."

When the blindfold was removed, he discovered Lila, James and Dumbledore standing around a shiny, new broomstick that sat on the table. "Wow! What's this?"

"The latest broomstick for seekers, the Firebolt 2.0. I figured since you're going to be Captain, you deserve a new one." Albus said, holding out a badge.

" _Captain?_ " Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes Harry! Captain!" Ginny squeaked. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She squeezed him tightly.

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would suffice." Albus suggested.

"Wicked! Thank you. I'll use it well."

"I imagine you will. Oh, you'll also find that I took the liberty of buying you some muggle clothes while you were in the Alley. They're on your bed in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry and Ginny shared a look of amazement. "How much do I owe you sir?"

"Nothing. It's my way of apologising for fifteen years of living with the Dursley family. It is certainly one of my gravest mistakes."

Harry blinked rapidly, willing the tears that had welled up not to fall. Ginny slid her hand into his. "Get some food in you so we can get to King's Cross on time. We've got a long day ahead."

xxx

Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts so Harry and Ginny were escorted by Johnny and Lila, who were taking the train for 'security' purposes. Ginny wore a bright yellow sundress with white flowers on it and black ankle boots. She was on the arm of Harry, who wore a checkered button down shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. His choice of footwear were a shiny black pair of Oxfords that Dumbledore had remembered to give him at the last minute. Lila and Johnny were already in their teaching robes, looking frightfully guard-like. Harry looked around the platform at the various families milling around and felt compassion for them. So many of them had been torn apart by the Dark Lord's attacks, yet here they were showing him he hadn't won.

"Ginny, why _did_ you come with us instead of your siblings?"

"Uh, I asked if it was alright and mum said yes. I just wanted a change."

"Cute. I'll pretend that your reason was because I'm so devilishly handsome. Shall we board?" he asked with a wink, offering an arm to her.

"If we must, kind sir."

Whispers broke out. "Are they going out?" "Is he a Lord yet?" "I heard he bought her."

"Are they serious? Why would I buy you? I know I've got a lot of money but it doesn't mean that much to me." Harry hissed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Very dim witted, the lot of them. They think because I'm from a poor family that I can't choose to date whoever I want. I will admit though, you are at the top of my list and always have been."

"How ridiculous. Come, my lady. We must leave the presence of these lowly peasants."

Finding a compartment offered a feeling of utter relief. As soon as all four of them were packed in, Harry threw himself into a seat and roared with laughter.

"That was incredible!" Harry gasped out.

"Nice performance Harry! You too Ginny!" Johnny praised them. He choked up when Harry grinned at him. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on the other compartments. I do believe the train is about to leave."

He excused himself and Lila followed, leaving in support of her husband.

"Well, I guess it's just us now," Ginny said quietly.

"I guess so. And I think there's something we need to talk about. I don't mean our 'performance' as Johnny so kindly put it."

"Do you mean what's going on between us?" she guessed.

Harry nodded. "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course."

Harry took a deep breath. "When I met you on the platform that day five years ago, I never imagined that such an amazing girl lay beneath. You came to Hogwarts the next year and I was determined to befriend you. It wasn't easy but I got through to you a few times. Ginny, I didn't save you from the Chamber because you were Ron's sister. I saved you because I love you. And I fell completely head over heels for you when you followed me to the ministry to save my godfather. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Ginny adjusted herself and leaned in to kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"

He blushed and nodded. "That was worth waiting for. _You_ were worth waiting for."

The new couple spent some time getting to know each other properly because despite having spent a lot of time together, they didn't know the basic facts such as favourite colour or subject. Ginny was sent into a fit of giggles when Harry revealed his reason for loving the colour red and Harry just felt so lucky to have her by his side. Before they reached Hogwarts, they were joined by the rest of their friends who wanted to pop in and say hi.

xxx

"Students, if I may have your attention. Welcome Back to another year at Hogwarts! I expect this year will be splendid. I'll say more later, but for now, dig in!"

Delighted gasps spread like wildfire as the empty tables filled with glorious food. Harry looked around at the happy faces of his classmates and whispered, "I'm home."

A hand sliding into his indicated that Ginny had heard him. He looked to his right, where she sat and noticed tears had gathered in her eyes. "Oh, Harry."

"Lot's of new students this year isn't there?" Hermione piped up, unaware of the raw exchange taking place between the new couple.

"Yeah, there is." Ginny replied, answering on behalf of both of them. Gryffindor had gained 13, Hufflepuff had gained 10, there were 8 new Ravenclaws and 6 new Slytherins. It seemed bravery and loyalty were highly valued this year.

Harry dug into his mashed potatoes, his emotions all over the place.

"Harry, sweetie, what is it?"

"Can we talk about it later? I don't want to be overheard."

She snuggled closer to him, knowing he needed the physical contact. When he turned to look at her, she touched her lips to his. "Any time you want a shoulder to cry on or a listening ear, I'm here."

He nodded.

xxx

When the feast was finally over, congratulations had been made, and everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Ginny sat down by the fire to talk. It was a calm, cool night and the stars shone brightly.

"Ginny, I'm scared."

"We're all afraid Harry. This is a war and we're right in the middle of it."

"The prophecy says I'm the only one who can defeat him. How?"

She squeezed his hand. "It might come down to you and him in the end. But Harry, no one said anything about doing the research alone. I swear, I will do anything to help. I've personally been affected by Tom. I know what you're feeling."

Harry scoffed. "So you look at all those people around us and think of what they'll miss out on if you fail? Do you think of those that are so young that they were born in a war?"

"Harry, those people are the reason we fight. Can you trust me when I say I won't leave you?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just that I don't want to be the reason that hundreds of people are dead." Harry sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Ginny not knowing what to say next. When she did finally speak, she said "Voldemort is the reason hundreds of people did. You're fighting for love. He's doing it out of a heart of hatred. Could you imagine if he ever felt love? He'd probably explode."

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

"And this, our relationship, it feels right."

He smiled and drew her close. And as they spent time in each other's arms, the war lay beautifully forgotten.

xxx

The next day, September 2nd, was Harry's first Defence class with Johnny and Lila. The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement and anticipation of what life would bring to them in the coming year. Ginny watched sadly as the Partridge couple smiled and laughed as though the weren't hiding a huge secret. Guilt weighed on her heart but she needed a way to prove that she was right about their identity before she told anyone.

"You okay?" Harry asked from beside her. He was extremely well rested, having fallen asleep by the fire.

"Just tired."

"Well, if you're sure. But if something comes up, I want you to talk to me."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I will. Now go enjoy your class. Tell me how it goes."

Giving her one last goodbye kiss, he left with Ron and Hermione so they'd arrive on time. Tensions were still high between them following Hermione's rejection, but they managed to be relatively civil for Harry's sake. War was hard, and in his eyes there was no excuse for fighting those that were dear to you.

As it happened, they weren't the only ones who wanted to make a good impression. To many, Lila and Johnny were a source of hope and joy – with solid teaching, the students of Hogwarts felt as though they could make a difference.

"Ah, you're all here early." Johnny said, stepping out from the door. "Come on in." The truth was, he'd only had a minute to spare. Lila had stayed behind, chatting to Minerva.

The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed in, some still in the process of waking up. Ron in particular was struggling, feeling more inclined to rest his head on the table than sit upright. Hermione looked as though she'd taken one of Fred's daydream charms, and even Draco Malfoy was looking a little droopy eyed.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" Lila's voice echoed through out the room. "Good morning everyone!"

Ron groaned, not used to Lila's perkiness. "She's clearly had coffee." Harry fought for control over his emotions. He did not want to stuff up the first class. A snigger escaped, not unnoticed by his professors. "I think it's a redhead thing – Ginny was like that yesterday."

Johnny began the lesson. "Right, since there's two of us how about we go by our first names in this class? I'll take the roll and then we'll introduce ourselves. Is Lavender Brown here?"

"Yes, sir!"

This continued until they'd reached Blaise Zabini.

"I think I will introduce myself first. I'm Lila Partridge, I did a lot of behind the scenes work in the first war. I went to bed one night and woke up only to find that over a year had passed and my son had disappeared."

"And I'm Johnny, I wanted to be a quidditch star but that dream went down the loo with Tom Riddle's handiwork. I miss my son greatly and would do anything to have him back. Now, Harry, I hear from Albus that you lead many of these students in a Defence group last year. How about a demonstration?"

Harry's mouth threatened to drop open in surprise and he wanted to run, but out of respect to Lila and Johnny, he stood. "Yeah, sure."

Harry pointed his wand at the man, who'd become a friend to him. He began with _Expelliarmus_ , which Johnny stepped aside for, informing their audience that it was too predictable. Johnny then shot back with a _Wingardium Leviosa,_ levitating a quill behind Harry's head and directing it so it poked him in the back of the head. The poke made Harry turn, giving Johnny ample time to silently pop into the space behind him. The duel lasted ten minutes and many unexpected spells were thrown, such as _opugno_ and _serpensortia._ In the end, Harry won because Johnny had forgotten about Harry's ability to speak to snakes.

When it was over, Johnny and Lila turned to the class. "Listen up! There are twenty-two murder weapons in this room. What are they?"

Hermione's hand shot up. She was enjoying this already. "Our wands."

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor!" Johnny said exuberantly. "Yes, a wand is a deadly weapon. It's important to remember that while they _can_ be used for doing what is perceived as good, they can kill in an instant. Any spell can kill, and the only way to win a battle is to overpower the other person, even if it just means that you play with their weaknesses."

Lila stepped in. "Mr Malfoy, what is one first year spell that could make someone drop dead?"

Draco paused to think. "The tickling charm, ma'am. If I were to perform it on, let's say Potter, he could laugh so much that eventually his ribs would break and his body would shut down."

"Excellent answer! Five points to Slytherin. Mr Weasley, another first-year spell?"

Harry grinned. He'd been the one to tell them about the troll.

"Ah, Wingardium Leviosa." Ron said confidently. "In our first year, we used it to make a troll's club drop on its own head."

"Super! Yes, definitely. Take ten points!"

This continued on with Johnny and Lila calling on each student and asking them for a spell. By the end of the lesson, the entire class was aware of the way they used their wands.

xxx

A week later, Ginny decided it was time to act. Harry was her boyfriend and she didn't want to lie to him. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out some parchment and a quill.

 _Johnny and Lila,_

 _I know the truth. Tell Harry, or I will._

 _GMP_

She sincerely hoped they would own up. Otherwise she would die with the guilt of losing Harry's trust.

 **A/N: Here's my annoying little ending a/n again but I love to wrap it up like this. So, Harry and Ginny are finally dating, the school has experienced the expertise of Lila and Johnny, and Ginny is getting sick of keeping secrets – I'd say she's a very loyal girlfriend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to The Hidden Power. Last time, we ended on a rather dark note with Ginny sending a note to Johnny and Lila. How will they respond? When will they own up? Will Hermione find out? All are questions to be answered this time, plus we haven't had Hermione and Fred interact for a while so he may just turn up somewhere. You'll notice that I'll refer to them by their true names from now on (except in company that don't know the truth). Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _A week later, Ginny decided it was time to act. Harry was her boyfriend and she didn't want to lie to him. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out some parchment and a quill._

 _ **Johnny and Lila,**_

 _ **I know the truth. Tell Harry, or I will.**_

 _ **GMP**_

 _She sincerely hoped they would own up. Otherwise she would die with the guilt of losing Harry's trust._

 **Chapter 5**

"Babe, who is this GMP?" Lila asked as she studied the parchment in front of her.

"I think it's Harry's girlfriend – if I'm correct, she's put P for Potter instead of W for Weasley to scare us into owning up." Johnny replied, pushing a stray lock of hair off his wife's face. "Besides, the girl is besotted with him and probably already sees him as her husband in all but name."

"Why can't we? People are beginning to notice things. Wait, how does she even know?"

"She must have been outside the room when were arguing at Harry's place. We've been very careful around everyone else. And we can't tell because Voldemort is still alive."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. Lila made her way cautiously to the door. She opened it, finding Ginny on the other side. "Ah, Miss Weasley, do come in. We were just discussing you."

"Were you really?"

Johnny thrust the note into her hands. "Recognise this?"

"Good, you got it then."

"So it _was_ you?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry is starting to suspect that I'm hiding something. I've had to make excuses for you."

"Johnny, ward the door. I think it's time the three of us had a talk." Lila ordered.

The couple led Ginny to their private quarters and sat down. Ginny sighed, wishing she didn't have to be in such a situation. She loved Johnny and Lila. Adored them even. But her love for Harry was even stronger. "Look, you two are an amazing couple…"

"Thank you, dear Ginny." Lila burst into tears, as she often did. "I wish you wouldn't be so mad. Dumbledore said we couldn't reveal the truth because the news might get out and reach Tom."

Ginny's heart filled with compassion. "I have more than half a mind to give that man a piece of my mind. Don't any of you know how happy he'd be?"

"It's too dangerous," said Johnny.

"Look, Johnny… Or shall I say, James? Professor Snape is teaching Harry occlumency. I know you don't like him but he _is_ the most qualified in the order. After all, he has to hide his mind from the monster himself."

"Tom could break through."

"With all due respect, I've been there. I was the one that opened the chamber."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But the point I'm getting at is that telling him might give him more reason to fight. He's losing hope, James, Lily. I've spent every night since we got here holding him in my arms, letting him cry. That's two weeks! I'm at the point now where I might have to move into his dorm if nothing happens. He's so afraid that he hasn't even scheduled Quidditch trials."

"Oh, Lord. I didn't know. How can we help?" he asked.

"Put him in detention and be honest?" Ginny joked. "Maybe supervise the trials– you played didn't you? For Gryffindor?"

His mouth fell open in shock. "How did you know?"

"You don't seriously believe I wouldn't know my boyfriend's family?"

"Um, well, I suppose not. We're proud to have you, by the way."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you. I'd best go, but I do hope you'll consider what I've said." She rose and walked towards the door. A hand on her shoulder stopped her – it was Harry's mother.

"May I have a hug?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course."

HP HP HP HP HP HP

As it happened, he did listen to Ginny's advice and helped Harry run the quidditch trials. It was just as well, for at least half of Gryffindor had shown up to either watch or try out.

"Oh, Johnny, hi! Have you come to watch?"

"Yes, your girlfriend said it would be fun."

Harry looked at Ginny with an eyebrow raised. "Sure, have a seat. You said you were a chaser right?"

"Yep. My team never lost a game. I trained them hard."

"You were captain too?"

"Mm hm. I know exactly how you feel right now." In his mind, James quietly said _for Gryffindor, house of the brave. Like father, like son._

Harry began to relax. "Will you help me decide?"

"Absolutely. In fact, do a couple of general drills to eliminate the ones that can't fly so well and then get your chasers up first."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

James smiled. That boy was every bit his mother's child – he had the heart of a Gryffindor and the soul of a Hufflepuff. He wished Sirius were here. It was as though he'd lost an arm. He blinked. "Not at all. Like I said in class, I would have played professional if the war hadn't existed. Damn Voldemort. He's ruined a lot."

"We'll get it all back, and more." He then turned to the nervous recruits. "Alright, I'm going to run you through a few drills first. To make this easy, I'll get you divide into groups of ten." Chaos ensued for a couple of minutes as students organised themselves – some fussed over flying with their best friend instead of against, some wanted to be in a group that was full, and some just giggled and tried to cling to their crushes.

Father and son watched as student after student whipped past them on their brooms. The first group were all first years and it was painfully obvious that they'd either never flown or were particularly inexperienced. The second group was comprised of girls who romanticised Quidditch; or rather, the boys who played it. Romilda Vane was part of this and in Harry's mind, she made Draco Malfoy look good. She irritated him at every chance and was constantly trying to kiss him, especially when Ginny was present. Harry told them to leave and they giggled, running over to the stands. The third group had a pile-up in the middle of the pitch, and half of the fourth group were Hufflepuffs. He made an announcement that any non-Gryffindor players were to leave and turned to the twenty that had been acceptable.

Once those students had left and only the competent hopefuls remained, he turned to them and asked the chasers to do five laps. Ginny was a stand-out, a whole lap ahead of her competitors. After two hours of constant drills, Harry found himself with a full team and some excellent reserves.

He posted the list of successful candidates on the noticeboard in Gryffindor Tower three days later.

 _Seeker: Harry Potter (C)_

 _Chasers: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley_

 _Keeper: Ron Weasley_

 _Beaters: Jimmy Peakes, Richie Cootes_

His reserves included Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom as chasers, McLaggen as keeper, and a couple of Gryffindor fourth years with good aim as beaters. Harry also listed Ginny as his reserve seeker – meaning that if he was out, she could replace him and there'd still be a solid chaser in one of the boys.

HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Thanks for choosing me, Harry," Ginny said quietly as they cuddled up on his bed. The common room was full, so they'd snuck upstairs to the boys dorm.

"You earned it. You were laps ahead of everyone else. I'd say you were as good as my dad, from what I've heard."

Ginny stiffened. "You think so?"

"Everyone said he was the best chaser Hogwarts had seen. Just like Johnny, he would have played professional quidditch if it weren't for the war."

What he didn't realise was that James Potter and Johnny Partridge were one and the same. "You miss them don't you?"

"I will always miss them. I never had parents growing up. It's why I was so blown away when your mother took me in every summer."

"How do you think you'd feel if they could ever come back from the dead?"

"How do you think I'd feel? Year upon year I wished they'd rescue me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I love you, and I didn't mean to upset you."

He twisted so that he was above her and lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her tenderly. When they broke apart, she pulled him close, silently wishing she could give all of herself to him then and there. Harry glanced at her tenderly, "It's alright, my love. I just got caught up in memories."

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears she'd felt welling up from falling. "What house do you think Johnny and Lila would have been in?"

"Johnny is definitely a Gryffindor at heart. Lila is brave but she also possesses an uncanny knack for academics. As Professor Dumbledore tells me, she worked behind the scenes in the first war and discovered that Tom was using horcruxes. The one I destroyed to save you was apparently the last."

"Maybe we should look in the Hogwarts yearbooks for them," Ginny suggested. "I'll get Hermione onto it."

"Only problem is, we don't know Lila's last name before she was married."

"Hermione can take on any challenge. Now come on, snuggle up again, I'm chilled to the bone."

He grinned. "Alright, you." She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Harry watched her for almost an hour before joining her and submitting to exhaustion.

HP HP HP HP HP

Harry awoke a few hours later, filled with a sense of unease. The orange sky had been replaced with a serene inky black, reflecting an image of tranquillity. But something didn't feel right. He looked around and saw that nothing was out of place.

Ginny stiffened beside him and his eyes widened in realisation – she was having a nightmare.

" _No, please, not Harry,"_ she murmured. _"No Tom! I won't do it. I won't kill Harry!"_

Harry frowned. Voldemort couldn't get into Ginny's mind… could he?

" _What are you doing? You can't have him. Take me instead!"_ Ginny grew louder, sounding desperate.

Harry froze.

" _NOOOOO! Get away from him now. He's mine!"_

Harry wasted no time in acting. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Ginny, wake up. It's me. It's Harry."

Her eyes snapped open and sought comfort in his gaze. She pushed herself to a sitting position and threw her arms around him. As he held her, her entire body shook and a cold sweat covered her like an artic blanket.

"Ginny, you're alright. It was just a nightmare."

She sobbed into his chest. Hours earlier, she'd been comforting him. Now it was the other way around. "I thought it was real, Harry."

"Shhh, climb under. Stay with me tonight."

She nodded shyly, crawling under the covers. "I'm sorry."

"You wanna talk about it?"

She sniffed. "I was back in the chamber. Tom was threatening to kill you, so I tried to give myself in your place but he kept insisting."

He stroked her back. "Gin, you know I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure that nightmare doesn't come true. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm going to make sure I remind you in some way every single day."

Harry smiled. "I really am sorry for getting upset with you when you talked about my parents. I guess I start to doubt people's intentions sometimes – what with my uncle abusing me and Sirius showing me such affection and being locked up by Dumbledore, not allowed to do all he wanted. Do you know, every visitor they ever had was someone I wished would rescue me. None of them ever did but I wished with all I had."

"I understand. I didn't trust _anyone_ after the Chamber. Not even myself. I second-guessed everything I did."

"But you were manipulated by extremely powerful dark magic, sweetie. It's not your fault."

"You should remember the same for yourself Harry. Sirius' death was _not_ your fault. Okay fine, you could have done things differently. But Sirius probably would have ended up there anyway – because the Order was the one thing he had worth fighting for, other than you."

He kissed her softly. "Get some sleep, love. You need it. I'm not leaving your side."

HP HP HP HP HP

A week later, Harry was sitting with Ginny, Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall when there was a large explosion in the entranceway. Students screamed in fright and waited tensely to see what was going on. The double doors swung open and two tall redheads strode in. Before she could react, one placed his hands over Hermione's eyes and muttered, "Hello, gorgeous. How goes it?"

"Draco?" she asked teasingly.

Fred scowled. "I'm insulted you don't recognise your own boyfriend."

She smiled and turned around, giving him a light peck. "Oh Fred, you don't honestly think no one can prank you, do you? I knew it was you all along."

He blushed. "You got me baby."

The hall broke out into shocked whispers. Hermione Granger, serious know-it-all was dating Hogwarts' biggest prankster? Their shock turned to excitement when Hermione asked Fred what he was doing there.

"Can't a guy just come and visit his girlfriend?"

"Fred, I know you're up to something."

He grinned and looked at George. "Shall we tell them?"

George nodded enthusiastically. "We bought the shop in Hogsmeade. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will be operating a second branch, located next to the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione gasped in delight. "Really? You did it?"

He pulled her close, kissing her. "And there's a flat above it, so if you want to come and visit, you're very welcome."

"This is so exciting. Well done!"

Harry looked towards Dumbledore in amazement. He'd obviously known the twins were coming to visit, for he seemed neither surprised nor bothered by their entrance. He felt Ginny's small hand slide into his and he squeezed it reassuringly. Laughter was the very thing they needed to get them through the war, however long it lasted.

HP HP HP HP HP HP

As James reflected on the past couple of weeks, his heart constricted. Keeping Remus' secret during his school days had been easy enough but lying to his own son was almost killing him. Who could've thought that he'd wake up one day in the middle of a pile of rubble and find that he'd lost everything except his wife. His baby boy was nowhere to be seen. James had lived the fifteen years that followed with a shattered soul, and now that he'd found Harry, he felt as though he was wandering in circles. He looked at Lily, who was marking the sixth year essays and was overwhelmed with a surge of love. Despite all the arguments they'd had before they fell for each other, they were a perfect match.

He just hoped she could hold on a little longer. He pulled out a quill, a plan forming his mind. He might not be able to get through to the headmaster, but Ginny could.

 **A/N: My first update in a long while. I've struggled to find writing time in between studies (this is my last semester, other than my nine week work placement). I do hope you're enjoying the development and reflections of the characters. I'm definitely taking it a lot slower than my usual stories.**


End file.
